Caminho das Pedras
by Persefone Black
Summary: Eles construíram uma vida juntos. .x. Presente de Amigo Secreto de Desaniversário DHr .x. Para Nanda Magnail .x.


**CAMINHO DAS PEDRAS**

* * *

_para Nanda Magnail._

_Com amor,_

_da sua quenga._

* * *

Ele abriu os olhos.

A luz dourada do sol rastejava pelo quarto, ganhando espaço através de uma fina fresta entre os dois lados da cortina. Os feixes de luz atravessavam o espaço e chegavam até a cama, onde ele dormia segundos atrás.

Era uma manhã de domingo de outono, fazia um friozinho gostoso para se dormir abraçado a alguém e era assim que ele estava agora. Ele só queria voltar a dormir, mas sabia que não conseguiria mais.

Ainda com os olhos semicerrados por conta da luz que o incomodava – ele estava com preguiça e não levantaria de jeito algum para fechar as cortinas –, aconchegou mais o corpo ao qual estava abraçado junto ao seu.

Hermione tinha um cheiro gostoso de mel, morangos e pergaminho antigo que ele gostava bastante. Ela tinha um sono nem pesado nem leve, como ele veio a descobrir ao longo de alguns anos morando juntos, então sabia que ela não acordaria imediatamente se ele levantasse da cama, fechasse as cortinas e voltasse. Ela não notaria a diferença.

Mas ele não o fez.

Ele simplesmente se deixou ficar ali e se permitiu admirá-la um pouco mais. Abraçá-la um pouco mais. Senti-la um pouco mais. Não havia nada errado, não havia ninguém além deles dois e o resto do mundo não importava mais. Ele apenas se deixou ficar ali, abraçado a ela, com o rosto enterrado em seus cabelos e dali respirando seu cheiro, quietinho. Amando-a um pouco mais no silêncio tão raro, onde os sentimentos parecem tão maiores, tão verdadeiros.

Ele sentiu quando ela se moveu em seus braços, virando o corpo até estar com a face esquerda apoiada no encontro entre seu ombro e seu pescoço. Ele sentiu sua respiração mais quente que o ar em volta deles. E então um beijo.

Ela se afastou e a luminosidade que entrava pela fina fresta entre os dois lados da cortina, agora mais intensa, banhou seu rosto em luz dourada. Ela sorriu e ele também.

"Bom dia, Draco."

* * *

Havia sido um dia cansativo de trabalho no Ministério. Muitos papeis a serem assinados, mais para serem emitidos e depois assinados e mais ainda sobre sua mesa. Havia diminuído aquela pilha até pelo menos a metade de seu tamanho inicial e isso havia lhe custado sono, energia e raciocínio.

Tudo o que ganhou em troca foi uma fortíssima dor de cabeça. _"Ossos do ofício"_, pensou.

Trabalhar no departamento dos inomináveis tinha suas vantagens: ele gostava das pesquisas, das descobertas, das criações. Gostava de trabalhar com números e fórmulas, com proporção de ingredientes de poções, com a geometria das formas. Gostava de encontrar dados concretos naquilo onde os outros só viam confusão. Estar em um departamento distante da rotina política do Ministério era um bônus muito bem vindo.

Mas ele se recusava a pensar nas vantagens enquanto uma centena de percussionistas africanos tocavam na sua cabeça. Queria chegar em casa, tomar um banho, comer e dormir. Queria um beijo, um chá e três pedaços de torta de nozes. Queria descanso.

Abriu a porta e acendeu as luzes. Hermione insistiu em ter sistemas elétricos e hidrossanitários trouxas, bem como aparelhos eletroeletrônicos. Ele não sabia mexer em um quarto de toda aquela parafernália tecnológica, nem estava interessado em saber, mas havia aprendido os mecanismos básicos da cafeteira. Depois de cinco semanas.

"Draco, está em casa? O que quer comer no jantar? Papai finalmente me deu um dos vinhos que pedi nos últimos feriados, pensei em fazer massa, sei que gosta de comida italiana, é o que eu sei fazer mesmo e não queria sair para jantar..."

"Estou no quarto, Hermione."

Ouviu os passos dela subindo as escadas, o som da porta abrindo e então dois braços ao redor de sua cintura, abraçando-o por trás.

"Que tal _penne_ ao molho bolonhesa? O vinho é um tinto maravilhoso."

Sua cabeça latejava e o que ele menos queria era ter que tomar vinho. Que se dane.

"Capriche no molho."

* * *

Havia discutido com Hermione mais uma vez. Uma vez mais séria que todas as vezes anteriores, e que não foram poucas.

Ele havia fumado dentro de casa meia dúzia de vezes, deixado o gato com fome e queimado algo na cozinha. Havia mexido nas gavetas dela, brigado com Potter e feito alguma brincadeira estúpida sobre o noivado de Ron Weasley e Pansy Parkinson. Eles já haviam brigado por tudo isso e muito mais.

Discutira com ela sobre o teste de uma poção em animais, o uso de elfos domésticos em uma pesquisa do departamento, por quantos projetos de lei ela deveria ser responsável por vez, viagens de negócios, onde passar a ceia de natal. Deus, eles já haviam discutido sobre marcas de chás!

Ainda assim, dessa vez havia sido diferente. Ele não a via há três dias. Três malditos dias, vinte e uma horas, trinta e dois minutos e meio e ele não estava aguentando mais. Ele iria atrás dela na China se fosse preciso, mas precisava pedir desculpas a ela.

Precisava dela, ponto final.

Antes que seus pés pudessem seguir sua linha de raciocínio, ela entrou pela porta. Não disse nada, apenas passou reto por ele, seguiu ao bar e serviu duas doses de uísque. Entregou uma a ele e sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá.

"Me desculpe, Draco."

Ele abriu ainda mais os olhos, que estavam grudados na face dela desde que ela entrara na casa.

"Eu não abordei o assunto da melhor maneira possível. Eu deveria saber que não era um tema confortável para você, me desculpe."

Ele respirou fundo antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Sentiu a mão dela na dele, tentando entrelaçar seus dedos, e ele deixou. Seus ombros caíram e ele se sentiu tão mais leve, tão mais centrado.

"Filhos são um grande passo, Hermione. Um passo gigantesco. Eu nem sei se quero ter filhos! Eu não estou preparado para isso. Não agora. Eu não quero me tornar um novo Lucius Malfoy."

Ela o abraçou. Forte, apertado.

"Vamos esperar, certo? Quando você estiver pronto, voltamos a conversar sobre isso."

Ele quis se desculpar em palavras, mas seus braços estavam à frente de sua razão – ou apenas alinhados com aquele bloqueio que ele sempre teve sobre sentimentos e orgulho – e ele apenas a abraçou. Assim ficaram por um tempo que não conseguiram mensurar.

* * *

Às vezes, Draco tinha medo de dormir. Ele tinha medo de fechar os olhos e perder tudo – _a casa perto da praia, o desenho de sua família em sua mesa com a assinatura em uma caligrafia infantil, os chás de hortelã e de morango, o vinho tinto do seu sogro, ter alguém a quem presentear sem nenhum motivo, o emprego que havia conseguido, os beijos de Hermione, os sorrisos da sua filha, a primeira palavra do seu filho _– quando os abrisse. Os momentos de espera eram os mais terríveis.

* * *

Tarde de sexta feira no Ministério era algo que Draco achava a coisa mais maçante do universo. A vida não cansava de provar que ele estava errado, o jantar na casa de Luna Lovegood, agora Potter, e do próprio Potter, era muitas vezes pior. Pior não era bastante, ele decidiu quando Luna serviu um chá de algo que tinha nome de tudo, menos de sabor de chá. E ele era fã de chás.

"Espero que goste, Malfoy, a planta era muito parecida com você e estava cheia de narglés, isso é um bom sinal", ela continuava a mesma.

Hermione havia se aproximado de Luna depois da guerra. A mulher, por mais avoada que fosse, havia sido um dos pilares que mantiveram todos unidos. Era centrada e havia sofrido tanto quanto eles, mas conseguia ver tudo por uma perspectiva diferente. Era admirável a maneira como lidava com as perdas, com as dores, com o luto, mas nem morto ele admitiria que pensava desse modo. Nas semanas após a guerra não era raro ver Luna passeando pelos jardins conversando com alguém ou até mesmo simplesmente se aproximando e abraçando qualquer um dos seus amigos aparentemente sem razão.

Luna Lovegood havia sido o pilar de Harry Potter assim como Hermione fora o dele. Gostava de pensar que havia sido o dela também. Hoje ele percebia que não teria conseguido sem ela. Não teria conseguido passar por toda a escuridão e sair vivo do outro lado, mas havia conseguido e ela estava lá com ele. Lovegood e Potter não eram assim tão diferentes nesse aspecto.

Lovegood se aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado no banco da varanda, mas manteve certa distância – parecia saber que ele não estava acostumado a tanta proximidade. Não olhou para ele em momento algum até então, os olhos focados na cena a frente deles.

Harry e Hermione caminhando pelo jardim, o braço dele envolvendo os ombros dela, parando algumas vezes para rir de alguma coisa que um dos dois houvesse dito. A certa altura Harry ganhou um tapa de Hermione e não se importou, pelo contrário, riu ainda mais. Pareciam duas crianças, felizes.

"Eu gosto de ver Harry assim também, sem preocupações", disse Luna, "Você não gosta de ver Hermione desse modo?"

"Hermione parece tão feliz agora", disse sem conseguir conter o mais leve tom de ciúme.

"Ela está feliz".

"Mas está feliz com Potter. Ela fica feliz com você, com o Weasley, com a irmã dele... mas não comigo. Ela nunca fica feliz _assim_ comigo."

Luna virou-se para ele e olhou bem no fundo dos seus olhos. Ela não parecia se importar se estava o deixando desconfortável, ela fazia o que ela pensava ser certo, sem pensar muito no assunto.

"Ela será feliz com você, Malfoy. Você só precisa esperar um pouco."

"Esperar não é bem um dos meus pontos fortes, Lovegood."

"É o que podemos fazer, não é?", disse ela, parecendo um pouco mais triste. "Nós também precisamos desse tempo. Para tratar dos nossos próprios machucados. Eu e Harry fazemos isso juntos", ela disse com tanta ternura que Draco sentiu inveja. "Hoje ele vai acordar no meio da noite porque teve um pesadelo com a guerra. Eu vou estar lá para ajuda-lo a dormir de novo sem ter medo dos sonhos ou ficarei acordada junto a ele até que amanheça. E se for eu a acordar, ele estará lá por mim. E faremos isso até o dia em que não será mais preciso. E nesse dia, seremos ainda mais felizes."

"Por quê? Ele não vai mais precisar de você."

"Eu também não precisarei dele, mas continuaremos juntos porque Harry me ama e eu o amo. Quando passarmos por tudo isso, eu estarei ao lado dele e ele ao meu. Seremos felizes juntos pelo tempo que for."

Luna se aproximou mais e, sem hesitar, segurou a mão dele na dela e apertou, gentilmente. Ela parecia saber, de alguma forma, que esse era o seu maior medo. Que Hermione nunca fosse feliz ao seu lado. Que não risse com ele, que não quisesse casar com ele, que não o quisesse mais. Que não o amasse mais. E por que ela deveria? Draco era egoísta, arrogante, mimado, preconceituoso, defeituoso. Ele a machucaria de infinitas formas e depois um pouco mais, e talvez as feridas nunca cicatrizassem. Talvez ela nunca fosse feliz com ele como Potter parecia ser feliz com Lovegood. Talvez ela nunca quisesse isso. Ela poderia ter Weasley, que era seguro, corajoso e nunca, nunca a machucaria, não como Draco.

"Ela vai ficar com você porque te ama. Não podemos numerar razões para isso, Malfoy. Ela ama porque ama e essa é toda a razão que alguém precisa para amar."

Ela calou-se e sorriu para Potter, que caminhava em direção aos dois. Antes, porém, que ele chegasse e envolvesse Luna com um dos braços, ela disse algo a Draco.

"Uma vez eu disse a Harry que acreditava nele, quando ninguém parecia acreditar. Eu acredito em vocês também."

* * *

"Papai!"

Uma garotinha, com não mais que três anos, anadava pela casa. Tinha os cabelos num tom claro de castanho, olhos cinzentos e a roupa toda amassada.

"Olha o que eu fiz para você."

A menina estendeu para ele um desenho feito em uma folha de papel, mas manteve, ainda, certa distância. Ele ainda não estava acostumado a andar com ela no colo por muito tempo. Era muito mais frequente vê-la nos braços de Hermione.

"Deixa eu ver."

Ele pegou o papel sob os olhos ansiosos da filha, tão iguais aos seus e ainda assim tão diferentes. Tão cheios de vida, de luz, de felicidade que disfarçava a apatia inerente ao cinza de suas íris. Ela apontou o desenho, queria saber se ele gostava.

Não passava de quatro bonecos feitos com traços simples. Cinco linhas, tortas, para representar os braços, pernas e tronco, unidos a um círculo irregular que deveria ser sua cabeça. Dois bonecos maiores, um menor e o outro ainda menor.

"Essa é a mamãe. Esse é você. Essa sou eu."

Ela ia dizendo e apontando no desenho. Ao fundo, ela mostrou a casa e a praia. No céu, nuvens azuis e pássaros cor de rosa. Ela disse que eles estavam felizes.

"E esse aqui, Melanie?"

"Esse é o meu irmãozinho. Mamãe disse que ele está chegando e vai ser o meu presente de natal."

Draco olhou atônito para a filha, com um sorriso que ele não lembrava de ter aberto. Ele olhou para a filha e para o desenho, e do desenho para a filha. Sem nada dizer, pegou a menina no colo e abraçou, apertado, tentando dizer através do gesto que _papai te ama_.

"Eu adorei o desenho, querida. Vou colocar aqui na minha mesa, tudo bem?"

"Uhum, papai."

* * *

A guerra tinha acabado há pouco tempo. Os tempos eram de frequente mudança e adaptação. O mundo inteiro se movia, nunca dormia, nunca parava. Leis mudavam a cada hora, cargos eram criados, pessoas eram substituídas e no meio disso tudo ainda havia os julgamentos. Não apenas os comensais estavam sendo julgados e presos, todos aqueles que colaboraram com o Regime estavam.

No julgamento da sua família, como era de se esperar, Lucius foi condenado a alguns anos de prisão em Azkaban, assim como Narcisa. Muitas pessoas depuseram na audiência. Algumas mentiram, algumas não. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood e o duende Griphook estiveram lá.

Quando chegou a sua vez, ele se surpreendeu com o discurso deles, exceto o do duende, que foi particularmente agressivo em todos os depoimentos. Potter, Weasley, Granger e Lovegood o defenderam das acusações. Pareciam ter deixado essa parte de discursar por conta de Granger, que fez um discurso sucinto, coeso e bastante firme, os outros três apenas endossaram.

Ela contou sobre o sexto ano de Draco, de como ele pareceu abatido e doente o ano inteiro. Contou o que Potter havia visto e ouvido na noite em que Dumbledore fora morto, que Potter confirmou tratar-se da verdade. Contou sobre a tentativa de Draco de negar suas identidades quando foram levados a Mansão Malfoy. Contou sobre o acontecido na Sala Precisa durante a batalha em Hogwarts. Finalizou dizendo que Draco não merecia ir a Azkaban. Que merecia alguma punição, sim, mas não Azkaban.

Hermione Granger, aquela a quem ele odiou desde o segundo em que soube ser nascida trouxa, era a mesma pessoa quem o defendeu em seu julgamento, quando ele já estava conformado com a ideia de ser preso. Ele não sabia o que sentir.

Quando o julgamento foi finalizado, Draco foi se despedir da família. Eles seguiriam a Azkaban no dia seguinte e até lá ficariam detidos no Ministério. Não foi uma despedida muito afetuosa. Seu pai não disse nada.

"Cuide-se, Draco", disse sua mãe.

E então foram levados por dois aurores. Draco virou as costas e seguiu em direção ao átrio do Ministério. Algumas semanas depois, reencontrou Hermione Granger no Ministério.

* * *

Chegou em casa e tirou o casaco. Bateu os pés na entrada. Estavam no meio do inverno e tinha neve grudada no cabelo e nas solas dos sapatos. Havia sido um dia cansativo no trabalho. Seu departamento estava prestes a descobrir algo importante sobre o portal do véu e ele se deu ao direito de ficar empolgado. Queria ver Hermione e contar a ela.

Só a havia visto antes de sair para o trabalho, ainda cedo pela manhã. Lembrava-se de terem discutido se ela deveria ou não ir trabalhar, tinha vomitado na noite anterior e sentia algumas dores. Eles já não eram tão jovens. Hermione já contava com alguns fios brancos no cabelo, assim como ele. Draco já contava com quarenta e cinco invernos vividos, Hermione tinha alguns a mais que ele.

"Oi, pai."

Sua filha disse quando ele entrou na cozinha. Ela estava sentada em um banco alto, próximo a bancada, lendo um livro enquanto esperava pelo jantar. Hermione estava pondo algo no forno, parecia muito bom.

"Olá, Melanie."

Afagou os cabelos ondulados da garota e logo a seguir entrou na cozinha. Aproximou-se de Hermione e lhe deu um beijo. Quando terminaram, ela se afastou e sorriu. Ele sorriu de volta.

"Está melhor, Hermione? Ainda acho que você deveria se consultar."

"Já não sinto nada, Draco."

Ela apenas rolou os olhos e tirou uma garrafa de vinho da geladeira, servindo duas taças.

"Boa noite, família."

Seu filho mais novo entrou na cozinha, sentando-se ao lado da irmã. Havia sido difícil criá-los, não porque eram crianças problemáticas, e sim porque os pais eram problemáticos. Ainda discutiam bastante e, mesmo que tentassem fazer isso longe dos filhos, às vezes se tornava simplesmente inevitável. Quanto à educação dos filhos, eles divergiam muito de opiniões. Entrar em um consenso não era a mais fácil das coisas e criar duas crianças sob constantes tensões não havia sido fácil. Havia conseguido, no entanto, era o que gostava de pensar.

Jantaram. Pareciam uma família comum, de pessoas comuns em um jantar de quarta feira comum. Havia harmonia, sincronia. Os pratos eram passados de um a outro sem que eles realmente notassem. A conversa fluía, simples, sobre assuntos tão comuns, como foi o seu dia, querida, cansativo, o meu também, o que acham de irmos todos ao beco diagonal, as aulas começam dentro de alguns dias, seria ótimo, quero muito comprar a nova Nimbus; e os silêncios que surgissem não eram desconfortáveis, eram preenchidos com uma dose de normalidade agradável de se sentir depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho.

Pouco antes de dormir, já na cama, Draco se perguntou se não havia tomado para si a vida de outra pessoa por engano. Se era tudo real. Se ele havia conseguido criar dois filhos, apesar de tudo, e que eles ainda não tivessem experimentado alguma droga. Se a mulher incrível que deitava ao seu lado todas as noites por um pouco mais de vinte anos era mesmo sua esposa.

Ele se perguntava como haviam ficado juntos, em qual ponto passou a não temer ter filhos, o quanto Hermione já o tinha mudado, até que ponto ela havia mudado. Ele se perguntava como havia chegado até ali e como estava... tão feliz.

Hermione deitou ao seu lado, apagou o abajur e se aconchegou melhor a ele. Assim, no silencio, ele tinha a impressão que aquilo que sentia era ainda tão maior, tão mais verdadeiro. Ela o beijou.

"Boa noite, Draco."

As perguntas se multiplicavam e as respostas não surgiam, porque ele estava feliz e a amava tanto – _tanto_ – que elas não importavam mais.

Ele fechou os olhos.

* * *

**N/A.:** Olá, amados! Essa fic foi feita para o Amigo Secreto da seção DHr no 6V. Eu tirei a Nanda Magnail . Eu espero que você goste, cafetina. Saiu maior que o esperado, e talvez ela estivesse melhor na minha cabeça, mas foi feita de coração.

Mereço reviews?


End file.
